Talk:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate
What the hell?! A SEQUEL for THAT?! Before you ask, yeah, I HATE Lords of Shadow, specially because it is a Copypasta of God of War and Dante's Inferno. But they are making a SEQUEL out of it?! We don't need that reboot to be continued! We need more of the classic one, perhaps with the return of the old school gameplay, where timing would make all the difference and games were made to last. But, instead, they prefer to make THIS?! Konami lost a few points with me... Good thing they are also coming with Metal Gear Rising... - Tsukiyomaru0 03:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) .... I agree with you, I prefer the 2D games of DS / GBA than this "copy" Tricell 03:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) what makes you think this game is part of lords of shadow? i saw nothing that implies that. - a user oh boy, does this page need to be updated, as we have lots of details now. guess i haven't been able to motivate myself to add content to the page myself though. here's a link to a thread that has some details of the game: http://castlevaniadungeon.net/forums/index.php/topic,4980.0.html --Reinhart77 16:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I also was not very impressed by Lords of Shadow, but hopefully this game and Lords of Shadow 2 are more faithful to the original series. SonofSamhain 16:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I guess it depends on what is important to be faithful to the original series. This game has no reason not to be faithful, since it takes place mostly in the castle. Knowing that Dracula will be the main character in LoS2 makes me think that it won't really be any more familiar to the original series than the first title location or enemy wise (though I do expect it always to be night). But I'm perfectly fine with that and am looking forward to playing as a kick-ass Dracula in his own quest.--Reinhart77 00:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll probably get this for the sake of playing as a Belmont and fighting Dracula (although it doesn't feel exactly right knowing it's not the same Dracula), but LoS2 depends on the setting and powers. I want to see more of the castle. Shadowmaster 06:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The combat system rubs me the wrong way. I'm glad it's a 2D game though. I'll probably buy it. SilentCircuit 14:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) OK, Konami got those points back with me, considering the new trailers have been hot. I'm willing to give this sequel its chance. -Tsukiyomaru0 00:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I am also interested. I never thought Alucard would be in this game! As Fry would say "Shut up and take my money!" SonofSamhain 13:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Let me get this straight ... We have to play as two fucking whip users?! What is this Castlevania Harmony of Despair? Oh, wait, no its not. it lacks the diversity CHD has. Also, its obvious that "Alucard" is Trevor since they have the same fucking voice actor. His story is him dying, and then coming back as Alucard years later to help simon on his journey. and Sypha isn't even playable in this game despite being a powerful mage. All were missing is Grant Danasty and we have the entire CVIII Crew, minus the mage. two whip users, a whip user who trades his whip in for a sword after he comes back from the dead and chances are the final playable character will be grant. OH LORDY SO MUCH DIVERSITY! ONLYNOTREALLY! I was interested in this game, but the way things are going chances are this game will be a sausage fest of playable characters. I may be Gay but at least one female character, or at least a Mage character, would add some diversity to this game ... God Damn Konami ... this is what happens when you let western developers make games under your name, the series go to shit! Ixbran 07:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Try to avoid the cussing here. I'm not sure, but I think there's some rule against it. Anyway, I have faith in this game, at least a bit more than with LoS. At least we finally get to see some old, even if not the same, "friends", like Dracula. It'll be interesting to see Gabriel as a villain, but I'm not sure he'll do the same justice Dracula did. I do like that we'll be seeing some more exploration through the castle, though. I'm hoping it's a SotN-style game, where you need to revisit old levels to reach new ones. Shadowmaster 00:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) 3 playable Belmonts, and the vampiric incarnation of one with a sword instead of a whip .... fuck this piece of shit! Ixbran 20:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Again, I'm pretty sure there's a rule against cussing. And hey, maybe you should wait to play the game first before judging it. Shadowmaster 00:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Template(s) For more exposure for the playable characters: http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chernabogue/MoF-PlayCharacters. -Chernabogue (talk) 10:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, looks good. --Nagumo baby (talk) 20:12, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Japanese title Castlevania -Lords of Shadow- 宿命の魔鏡 Sadame no Makyō (Magic Mirror of Fate).--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:47, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Nice, thanks for sharing the translation! --Chernabogue (talk) 16:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I think that "Mirror of Fate" may be sufficient since there is no great difference.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) amazon.co.jp Screenshots Here is the new 8 screenshots.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Idea I think it would be a good idea to add a "development" section to this article that talks about the developement process of the game. I could write it but perhaps somebody else wants to take a shot at it. --Nagumo baby (talk) 20:31, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Go for it. I'll add the section for you :) --Chernabogue (talk) 20:55, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Japanese site Opened today. Here--Kiyuhito (talk) 05:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sweet, I'm enjoying perusing the galleries.--Reinhart77 (talk) 06:10, February 26, 2013 (UTC) It's interesting to get to see the high-ranking vampires that were mentioned in the original Lords of Shadows. It's cool to see some old enemies return, too. I can't wait to see more when the demo arrives in the US and the final game comes out. Shadowmaster 06:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Update March 08, 2013. Four panel comic, Monster and Movie.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:29, March 8, 2013 (UTC) All right! It just wouldn't be Castlevania without those funny little four panels.--Reinhart77 (talk) 09:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Wrong credits info at Mirror of Fate's Wikia page The credits information for this game is wrong, please update the following: Director: Jose Luis Márquez Designers: Carlos Zarzuela Victor Cerezo Thank you! Jlmetaxas2010 (talk) 16:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :This is a Wiki, you could have done it. ;) Thanks for pointing it out! --Chernabogue (talk) 20:10, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Error on MoF Wiki I can't edit the wiki, not sure if this is intential or not cause I'm new. Anyways, just wanted to point out that the stake Alucard picks up at the end is the one from the original Combat Cross that broke off during the fight with Carmilla. It is NOT Trevor's. It also gets forged into his sword which has been confirmed via twitter. https://twitter.com/CastlevaniaLOS/status/311013685730627584 Thank you! :Cox confirmed it would become Alucard's sword. However, he did not confirm himself it was the stack from Gabriel's CC or from Trevor's. --Chernabogue (talk) 06:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :You can see Trevor's Combat Cross on the floor after Drac has been stabbed. It's still very clearly in one peice(whereas we know for a fact Gabriel's stake broke off in the very same room). I think it's safe to assume it's from the Vampire Killer IMO.--Belmontslayer (talk) 08:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :I also forgot to mention there's a knight scroll that mentions the stake is still in the castle and could be the key to killing Dracula. So yeah, I think we have more evidence that it's the original CC rather than Trevor's.--Belmontslayer (talk) 08:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Trivia section? I was wondering if this game should get a trivia section on its page. It could contain nifty and interesting bits and pieces about the game, like references to others (like in this example), or maybe the DS-exclusive easter egg referencing Nintendo's Mario character and his series, which obviously got changed for the HD re-release. What do you guys think? --A random user